Dirty Manhattan
by Izy Lee
Summary: POV Naruto. Naruto vit seul dans son appartement de l'Upper East side à Manhattan. Avec sa meilleure amie, ils font partie des gens les plus populaire du moment. La vie d'un riche adolescent. YAOI


Tout d'abord...

Disclaimer: Non, non, les personnages ne sont pas originaux...

Rating: M

Pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe ( et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les éviter ), je m'excuse d'avance, mais vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Je baise. Je ne sais faire que ça. En somme, je suis une pute, bien installée dans votre lit, et je baise... Et vous me baisez pour mon plus grand plaisir. En même temps, je suis la pour ça. Bande de petits cons, vous qui savez pas assumer votre homosexualité. Autant prendre la première pute qui passe, et si c'est un garçon, c'est mieux quand on se fait pas prendre, et c'est mieux de prendre. Vous n'avez pas de femme, pas de vie, pas de boulot. L'argent vous manque, mais le sexe aussi, alors vous me cherchez, et je baise. C'est tout ce que je fais. Je ne suis pas gratuit non plus, à ne pas exagérer, même si je suis assez riche pour me payer tout seul. Mais, entre vous et moi, je ne vais pas me payer pour quelque chose que j'offre. On se s'offre que des cadeaux utiles et plaisants. Pour les petites babioles ou les petites choses qui font plaisir de temps en temps, on laisse les autres l'acheter pour soi.<p>

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. J'ai 16 ans, et vis bien confortablement dans l'Upper East side, à Manhattan. Mon père est riche, et il l'est depuis qu'il a épousé ma mère, il y a 18 ans, alors qu'il n'avait lui que 19 ans. Il a été l'heureux papa d'un petit moi à 21 ans, et l'heureux héritier de la famille de ma mère à 24 ans. Il se retrouve maintenant malheureux directeur d'une entreprise de Multi-Média, d'une fabrique de chaussures, et propriétaire de la marque Louis Vuitton, à la demande de ma très chère et tendre maman. Il croule sous la paperasse, et a été muté en France avec ma mère afin de relier son entreprise américaine à une grande université de High-Tech européenne. Ils sont partis il y a maintenant 5 semaines, et je les ai convaincus de me laisser dans mon superbe appartement si je ne faisais pas de bêtises et que je venais leur rendre visite de temps en temps.

Je n'ai pas de famille en Amérique, ils sont tous dispersés un peu partout en Europe, et les plus anciens sont en suisse pour 'une retraite bien méritée'. Personnellement, je n'y crois pas. On prend pas sa retraite quand tout ce qu'on a fait, c'est faire travailler des chinois pour s'en mettre plein les poches. Tous les prédécesseurs de mon père n'ont rien fait pour l'entreprise, et l'ont presque mise en faillite avant que le daron ne la reprenne. Les affaires sont reparties de plus belles, et ma vie en est satisfaite.

J'étais avec un client, venant de finir 'ma petite affaire', lorsque je reçois un texto très intéressant de ma meilleure amie, Ino. Je me presse d'en finir afin de pouvoir l'appeler au plus vite, elle sait quelque chose et j'ai bien envie de savoir ce que c'est.

_ Eh, on passe au round 2 ? **  
><strong>_ C'est tout pour ce soir. Maintenant passe moi mon fric. **  
><strong>_ T'as un problème ? J'assure pas ? **  
><strong>_ Non, pas le moins du monde. Maintenant, mon fric, que je puisse me casser.**  
><strong>_ Hm... Merci pour la nuit.

Je m'en vais. Encore quelqu'un qui m'a fait mon argent de poche de la semaine. Un homosexuel qui ne s'assume pas. Sans femme, sans enfant... Mais miraculeusement, il a un boulot celui la. Rien que quand sa Porsche s'est arrêtée près de moi, je me suis dit qu'il y avait un problème, ou alors que mon père m'avait acheté une voiture à l'avance. Mais mieux vaut ne pas y penser. Je ne le reverrai surement pas, et surtout pas après ce que je viens de lui dire, et comment je l'ai envoyé bouler à l'instant.

_ Ino ! C'est moi, c'est quoi les news ?  
>_ Nouvel élève au lycée, je viens de l'apprendre. T'es où ?<br>_ Dans la limousine, je rentre de chez un client.  
>_ Ca te dit pas de sortir ce soir ? Y'a quelque chose chez Sakura.<br>_ Nan, j'suis claqué. J'ai besoin de repos, et d'une douche. Ce mec avait beau être riche, on dirait pas qu'il sache ce qu'est le parfum, ou même l'hygiène.  
>_ Dégueu ! Comment tu fais pour supporter ça ?<br>_ Ca me permet de payer mes trucs sans pour autant faire de virement sur mon compte. Du coup ma mère n'est pas suspicieuse.

En arrivant chez moi, je regarde l'heure. 23h. On est mardi, et on a cours demain. Je suis, malgré ce que vous pensez surement, plutôt bon élève. J'ai décidé de suivre les traces de mon père... Sans pour autant avoir une femme comme ma mère. Comme mon père, il m'arrive de sécher quelques journées... Mais pas demain. Je veux voir ce nouvel élève.

Je me suis toujours demandé comment Ino arrive toujours à avoir les news et potins avant tout le monde. Et puis j'ai découvert y'a pas si longtemps, justement en me faisant le secrétaire du dirlo entre deux cours, que ma meilleure amie se faisait tout le staff de l'accueil, y compris le dirlo, et qu'elle ne me l'avait jamais dit. Quand je lui en ai parlé, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait simplement pas que je lui pique son idée... Et quand je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas une concierge comme elle, Ino m'a fait une tête choquée en me rappelant que j'aimais entendre ces histoires. Et c'est vrai. J'adore savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ce lycée pour bourges. Et c'est aujourd'hui que j'aime le plus, car pour la première fois dans l'histoire de notre bonne vieille école, un étudiant est accepté avec une bourse.

C'est un pauvre dans une école de riche. J'ai cru éclater de rire quand j'ai entendu ça. Il ne fait pas pauvre quand on le regarde, mais je suis sure que si on analyse la marque de ses vêtements, c'est grand maximum Forever 21 ou Top Shop ! Même si, je dois l'avouer, il est plutôt agréable à regarder.  
>De haut en bas, cheveux rouges, tatouage super excitant du cou jusqu'à l'oreille, un top près du corps et une veste large ouverte sur toute la longueur, et pour finir en beauté, un baggy et des vans. Il se présente. Gaara. Je lui montre la place à côté de moi, mais il hausse ses sourcils, me lance un sourire moqueur et aguicheur, et se place à côté de Marie, la pétasse de service assise en fond de classe. Même pétasse qui se met à glousser comme une poule en manque quand Gaara s'approche.<p>

L'heure passe, je prends mes cours, répond aux questions que l'on me pose, fais mes exercices et m'en vais, comme à mon habitude, 5 minutes avant la fin du cours. Malgré les supplications et les menaces des professeurs, j'ai toujours fait comme ça. Je rejoins donc ma meilleures amie, partie elle 15 minutes avant moi. On se rejoint sur les marches à l'entrée du lycée, et papotons comme à notre habitude.

_C'était quoi la vraie excuse pour être partie 20 minutes avant l'heure ?  
>_ Mon dealer m'a appelé, il avait mon matos.<br>_ Ah ! Ce qui veut dire ?  
>_ On s'en fume un bout ce soir, et je propose soirée d'accueil pour Gaara Vendredi soir.<br>_ Pourquoi on lui ferait une soirée d'accueil ? Le pauvre va prendre le métro…  
>_ Que veux-tu ! C'est pas vraiment sa faute si il est pauvre. Mais il faut quand même lui faire une soirée digne des gens de l'Upper.<br>_ M'ouais. Enfin, du moment que tu me laisses priorité sur un joint, je ne dis rien. Et puis en fait, ça m'arrange. Il est mignon.  
>_ Et totalement gay. C'est marqué sur toute la longueur de son corps.<br>_ N'en sois pas si sûre ! Il a préféré s'assoir à côté de cette petite pute de Marie plutôt que moi.  
>_ Dans ce cas, c'est peut être un mec qui aime les filles faciles.<br>_ JE SUIS une fille facile. Plus facile que moi, y'a pas.  
>_ Je vais rectifier Naruto, tu es un mec facile. Et si ce que tu as dit s'avère justifié, il aime les filles…<br>_ Et pourtant, je ferai une excellente mariée !

Nous continuons à discuter et à rigoler jusqu'à la sonnerie annonçant le prochain cours. On s'y rend donc, avec le même air hautain que celui des soirées mondaines, encore pris dans notre délire de l'instant. Nous rejoignons notre classe d'Economie, et la journée passe plutôt vite. A la fin des cours, Ino part voir Gaara et le prévient de notre petite soirée de Vendredi. Elle revient ensuite vers moi, et nous nous dirigeons vers mon appartement.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle et moi sommes dans un autre monde. Nous planons sous l'effet des drogues consommées, et je vais vous avouer que je commençais à me sentir vraiment chaud quand Kiba, un de nos amis, m'appelle.

_ Naruto ! Vieux ! Comment tu vas ?  
>_ Yooooo Kibaaaaaaaa ! Comment c'est dans l'gettho ?<br>_ MEEEEC ! T'as fumé ! Bref, soirée picole chez Shino, vous êtes in ?  
>_ Atteend, j'demande à Ino… INO AMOUR ! Picollini chez Shino ! On s'taille ?<br>_ Ouiiiii ! On y va !  
>_ Bon bah mec, on est là dans 10 minutes. Garde moi du whisky.<br>_ Ca marche, à tout de suite !

Nous nous rendons donc chez Shino à pied, celui-ci habitant à deux blocs de chez moi. En bas de son immeuble, nous sonnons, encore euphoriques sous l'effet de la substance absorbée plus tôt. Le portier vient nous ouvrir, et nous montons au dernier étage, dans le penthouse de notre ami. La fête bat son plein, il doit y avoir une cinquantaine de personnes. Je croise le regard de Kiba qui vient nous saluer en brandissant fièrement une bouteille de Jack Daniel's, avant de me la tendre en me claquant une bise et de faire de même avec ma meilleure amie. Nous nous mêlons à la foule, croisant de ci, de là des connaissances. Ainsi, je tombe sur Itachi, un des plus jeunes collègues de mon père, 'un gamin formidable, et très compétant' pour citer ce dernier. Je l'avais croisé quelques fois au bureau, lorsque je rendais visite à mon père. Je m'approche de lui.

_ Ne serait-ce pas le fameux Itachi Uchiha ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
>_ Mon petit frère m'a proposé de venir, comme je ne faisais rien ce soir. Et toi ?<br>_ Je suis un ami de Shino. Et tu as un petit frère ?  
>_ Bien sûr ! Sasuke ! Il a décidé de venir s'installer à New York, il en avait marre du Japon.<br>_ Aaah oui. Mais comment il a été invité ?  
>_ Je crois que lui et Shino se sont croisés aujourd'hui, à la fac.<br>_ Il est à la fac ton frère ?  
>_ Oui ! Pourquoi ?<br>_ Mais… Il a quel âge ?  
>_ 19 ans…<br>_ Eeeh bah ! Tu me présenteras ?  
>_ Si on a l'occasion de se recroiser lorsque je suis en sa compagnie, oui, avec plaisir.<br>_ C'est cool man. J'te laisse, je vais rejoindre Ino !

C'est ainsi que je rejoins ma meilleure amie, entrain de se déchainer sur une chanson de Dubstep, ma bouteille à la main. Je la lui prend, avale quelques gorgées du liquide qui me brûle la gorge, et l'accompagne dans ses mouvements. Plus pour choquer les gens qui sont autours de nous, et aussi pour nous amuser, nous commençons une danse très provocante, nous embrassant parfois avec fougue et passion. Les heures passent, nous buvons, et je dois avouer que je ne me rappelle pas de la fin de soirée. Ce n'est qu'en me retrouvant dans un lit inconnu le lendemain après midi, au reveil, que je me rend compte avoir fait une énorme boulette. A côté de moi, à ma gauche, se trouve un jeune homme brun, ressemblant trait pour trait au collègue de mon père, Itachi. Pris de peur, je réveille l'inconnu, qui ouvre un œil dédaigneux en ma direction.

_ Euuuh… Qui est-tu ?  
>_ Sasuke… Le frère d'Itachi.<br>_ C'est pas vrai… C'est tout moi ça !  
>_ De quoi tu parles ?<br>_ J'ai le don pour me retrouver dans des situations incongrues, à avoir couché avec n'importe qui.

Il éclata alors d'un rire cristallin et sincère. Je lui demande :

_ Qu'est-ce qui à ?  
>_ On a pas couché ensemble mon pote ! Juste dormi ensemble !<br>_ T'es sérieux ?  
>_ Ouais ! Tu croyais quoi ? Même si j'avais voulu, t'étais trop bourré ! J'ai dut te ramener ici vers 2heures du matin, et une fois que t'as été couché, tu t'es accroché à mon bras comme si ta vie en dépendait !<br>_ Vraiment ? Merde, désolé mec… Sinon… Où est Ino ?  
>_ Ino ?<br>_ La blonde avec des cheveux longs… Avec qui j'ai dut danser une bonne partie de la soirée…  
>_ Ah ! Elle ! Bah, elle est rentrée avec un de mes potes, Juugo.<br>_ Elle perd vraiment pas une occasion !  
>_ Si tu le dis !<p>

Et il se remit à rire. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de joyeux, une personne très gentille… C'était certainement le début d'une belle amitié qui commençait.

* * *

><p>Et voilà les enfants ! Premier chapitre de ma première histoire !<p>

Tout en espérant qu'elle vous a plu !

Petites reviews s'il vous plait ? M'enfin, ça, c'est comme vous voulez !

Des bisous !


End file.
